In recent years, a wide variety of robots operate in various scenes. Above all, a robot that autonomously navigates while recognizing the self-position during the navigation is expected to be a help for a human in a factory, an office, a hospital, or the like. Researches for the robot are actively carried out.
As one of guiding methods for causing a robot to autonomously navigate, a guiding method for guiding the robot using magnetism as a marker is known. This is typically a method of setting, for example, a magnetic marker made of a magnetic tape on a navigation path, providing, in the robot, a magnetism sensor that detects magnetism emitted from the magnetic marker, and detecting the magnetic marker using the magnetism sensor to thereby recognize the self-position (e.g., Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2).
However, the method of setting the magnetic marker has to calculate a magnetic field distribution of an environment beforehand and set the magnetic marker in a place where magnetic noise is little. Therefore, a burden applied to work for setting the marker is large. This burden also occurs when the navigation path is changed. In general, the magnetic marker is set on the floor. However, in some case, it is undesirable on aesthetic grounds to set the magnetic marker on the floor surface.